


Wait and See  (if it’s the best you ever had)

by Politzania



Series: The Kid is Hot Tonite [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, Genderfluid Character, Identity Porn, M/M, Young! Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: To celebrate him finding a full time job after a rough patch,  Bucky Barnes' friends -- Steve and Sam -- take him to a burlesque show.  Antonio, (who may or may not be a drag king), catches Bucky's eye, and vice versa.  Bucky also strikes up a friendship with Ton-E,  a possibly-genderfluid barista working at the  24-hr coffee shop in the lobby of Stark Industries, where Bucky now works.   Will he be able to choose between one or the other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothic_Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/gifts).



> Written based on the "Stripper AU" prompt from my Spring Fling parter -- hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a genderfluid character -- I had some wonderful guidance from a few pals over at the WinterIron Discord and I (and Bucky both) tried to be respectful, even if we made a few mistakes along the way. 
> 
> NOTE: While the majority of this fic would probably fall under the Teen rating, I set it at Mature because the Epilogue does contain some Explicit-level smut.

“C’mon, Buck. Live a little already!” Bucky rolled his eyes, but he knew once Steve got his teeth into something, he wouldn’t let it go.

“Not sure I’m up for havin’ a good time right now, punk.” The past few months had been rough. Bucky was working as a part-time bike courier, taking jobs around his university class schedule. He’d enjoyed it -- meeting different people, the physical activity and the occasional adrenaline jolt. Like many couriers, he depended on his eyes and ears and quick reflexes to keep him out of trouble. But a single careless moment was all it took to turn his life upside down. 

He knew he should be thankful he hadn’t lost his arm, that he’d regained as much movement and sensation as he had, but the recovery time had cost him the semester, and the fragile scaffold of scholarships and grants that was keeping his college career going collapsed. So Bucky was couch surfing with friends and working temp jobs until he could get back on his feet. He wasn’t giving up on finishing his degree; just pushing it back for awhile. At least that’s what he hoped. 

Now that Bucky had a long-term position coming up on Monday through the temp agency he was working with, Steve apparently thought it was time to celebrate. Which, therefore, had brought them to this particular conversation about going out to the club. “You don’t want to let Sam down, do you?” Steve asked, looking as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

“Aw, that’s not fair!” Bucky had gotten off on the wrong foot with Steve’s boyfriend, but they’d since developed a fondly antagonistic relationship. Sam had also gone above and beyond to help Bucky out post-accident, lending a sympathetic ear whenever he needed it. Sam also hadn’t said a word (at least in front of Bucky) when Steve offered to let him crash at their place. 

“You know Sam’d appreciate a couple of friendly faces in the audience,” Steve pressed his advantage. “And he can get us in without paying cover.” Which was the only way Bucky could possibly afford to hit the clubs these days. “Just give it a try. I’ll pay your cab fare if you want to leave early.” 

This was how Bucky ended up sitting one row back from the stage at the Triskelion. The club shared a building with trendy loft apartments, but kept the high ceilings, girders and joists of the original factory. The club had an unfinished, industrial feel that appealed to a wide range of tastes, and management scheduled various theme nights, including a monthly amateur burlesque, this show themed to the 1980’s. 

Bucky had to admit he was enjoying the view; he appreciated attractive people of all genders. But while there were plenty of singles wanting to mingle, he wasn’t feeling the desire to be a part of it. With a bad breakup looming large in his rear-view mirror, he was content to sit back and just watch. He nursed the soda that thankfully counted towards the two-drink minimum; the medications he was being weaned off of didn’t play well with alcohol. 

Sam was one of the first acts on the program. He loved gymnastics and had a healthy streak of exibitionism, so he’d taken advantage of the setting to develop an aerial act. Two ropes hanging from the ceiling that he shimmied up, swung around on, and wound sinuously around his nearly naked, well-muscled frame, all set to the Steve Miller Band’s “Fly Like an Eagle”. Not surprisingly, Steve couldn’t tear his eyes off his boyfriend, and the crowd erupted in applause as Samuel L Falcon finally touched back down. 

There was a short break, and then the MC, Mistress Maria returned to the stage. A long-legged brunette wearing thigh high leather boots, a bejewelled black eyemask and not much else, she strode up to the pole that had been sturdily bolted into place. She gave it a try, doing a quick fireman spin -- and acknowledging the crowd’s applause -- before announcing. “Next up - the Incredible Antonio.” 

Based on first impressions, Bucky assumed Antonio was a drag king. The name, the sharp suit, and the swagger in his step, along with the hair slicked back into a knot all pointed in that direction. The precisely groomed moustache and goatee added to the effect. The opening chords of a Loverboy song played, and Antonio started to dance. He’d obviously practiced, as every step, every move was precisely choreographed. As the song went into the chorus, it was if it were speaking directly to Bucky: 

> How do you like him so far?  
>  How do you like his show?  
>  How do you like the way he rocks and the way he rolls?  
> 

Bucky liked what he was seeing more than he would have expected. He didn’t normally go for the androgynous look; Bucky’s crushes had always been manly men or girly girls, with actual dates/hookups running along the same lines. But there was something about Antonio that drew his attention in like no one had for quite some time. 

By the second chorus, Antonio’s jacket and tie had been shed; he was down to a half-unbuttoned red silk shirt, and a pair of sinfully tight slacks that showed off his ass magnificently. There must’ve been some extra stretch in the material, as Antonio was all over the pole as well as the stage. The singer asked: 

> How do you like his image?  
>  How do you like his style?  
>  How do you like the way he looks and the way he smiles?  
> 

Antonio’s smile was really something else, broad and self-assured. He knew he was the center of attention and he was drinking it in like fine wine. Bucky joined in on the whoops and cheers from the crowd, and when Antonio caught his eye and winked, it honest-to-god made him blush. What was this person doing to him? 

Antonio arched his back alluringly as he climbed and spun. His shirt slid down off his shoulders to reveal golden pasties, but that’s not what got Bucky’s attention. It was the play of muscles under that olive skin that absolutely fascinated him; Antonio’s arms and shoulders must be stronger than they looked to pull off those kind of pole moves. 

Bucky’s mouth went dry when Antonio peeled off his slacks to show off shapely legs and bright red and gold briefs that contained a healthy-sized package. He took a few more turns on the pole as the song faded out, then made one final lap of the edge of the stage making a deep bow and blowing kisses -- as well as picking up a few bills that were being waved at him -- before exiting. 

Bucky hadn’t been sitting close enough to tip Antonio (and didn’t have the money to spend anyways) but his applause was loud and long, despite every clap sending a tingling shock down his left arm. Steve’s ‘I told you so’ smirk wasn’t enough to dampen his spirits, although it did keep Bucky from considering following Antonio backstage. That would be a huge breach of etiquette, of course, even he knew that. 

So Bucky took a deep breath instead and sat back in his chair, willing his pulse rate to return to normal. He’d enjoyed the show, but that was all it was, just a show; he’d stick around just long enough to congratulate Sam and then call it a night. Bucky was reaching for his soda when he heard a voice behind him purr, “Hmm -- you’re even more handsome up close.”

Bucky looked up to see Antonio’s amber-brown eyes, lined heavily in black with gold on the lids, boldly meeting his gaze. “You’re new around here, aren’t you, sunshine?” They had put their shirt back on, but it was unbuttoned, and they smoothed the tails under them before sliding into the chair next to Bucky.

Bucky, struggling to string two words together, replied after a moment, “Uh, yeah. We’re here to see one of our friends perform. Samuel L. Falcon.” 

A grin lit up Antonio’s face. “Now that was some show! I wouldn’t mind learning the ropes from that hottie, if you catch my drift.” 

“He’s taken.” Steve’s steely reply caught Antonio by surprise. 

“So you two boys aren’t...” Antonio gestured between Steve and Bucky. At their mutual (and very clear) denial of any romantic or physical relationship, Antonio put one hand dramatically on their chest and the other on Bucky’s arm. “That’s the best piece of news I’ve had all night, bright eyes.” 

Bucky felt the warmth of Antonio’s hand spread all the way up into his chest as he ignored Steve’s snort. “But you know,” Antonio continued, “dancing is thirsty work. Come with?” They stood and tugged at Bucky’s arm; only to release it instantly at Bucky’s wince of pain. 

Antonio’s eyes went even wider with his look of concern and apology. “I’m so sorry. Nat’s always telling me I’m too damn handsy.” 

“S’okay,” Bucky hastened to reassure them as he stood. “I had an accident a few months ago and messed up my arm. It’s still a little touchy sometimes. You’re fine.” He surprised himself by holding his hand out to Antonio, who took it with a smile and twined their fingers together. 

Leading them towards the bar, Antonio called out, “Natasha, darling, look! I made a new friend!” 

A striking redhead, dressed in a tight black jumpsuit turned toward them. “So I see, little squirrel.” She gave Antonio a mock-stern look, saying “Your release from the hip lock walk down was clumsy like ox. How many times must I tell you not to go so fast?” Her Russian accent was so thick Bucky wondered if it were even real. 

“I was a little distracted,” Antonio replied, tilting their head slightly in Bucky’s direction. “The usual for me, please, Natoshka. And what are you having, you gorgeous hunk of man?” 

Bucky ordered another soda, giving her the name on his credit card so she could add both drinks to his tab, but Antonio interrupted. “Oh no, I dragged you over here, I’m paying. But it’s nice to put a name with that handsome face of yours.” Natasha handed over what looked like a Long Island Iced Tea (but Bucky was fairly sure was only mixer and Coke) to Antonio, who blew her a kiss. However, the sharp, assessing look she gave Bucky along with his glass was unsettling, to say the least. 

They returned to the table, to see Sam had joined Steve. After the introductions, Antonio asked, “So, what keeps you busy when you’re not prowling the clubs, James?” 

Fibbing a little, Bucky said that he was working on a mechanical engineering degree. Well, he would be as soon as he could scrape up the money again. “Really?” Antonio replied, “Double E here, tho I’ve dabbled with a bit of MechE as well. Hey, in your Heat and Mass Transfer class, did you cover...” and they was off and running. Bucky did his best to keep up with Antonio’s animated (and mostly one-sided) discussion while he observed his companion.

It would have been downright disrespectful to come right out and ask, “Hey, are you a guy or a gal or somewhere inbetween?” but the question was on Bucky’s mind, nonetheless. Antonio’s voice gave very little clue, especially over the din of the crowd; and now that he got a good look, the moustache and goatee fake, but that didn’t mean anything either. The pasties might have been required or just for show, and some guys weren’t above adding a bit of extra crotch padding.

But it didn’t matter, and just as Bucky was about to ask his new friend about going out for some coffee after the show, Antonio asked what time it was. Bucky pulled out his phone - it was nearly midnight. 

“Well, hot stuff, I gotta get going before I turn into a pumpkin,” Antonio said breezily. “Hope to see you here again sometime.” They brushed their lips briefly against Bucky’s cheek and headed backstage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky starts his new job as an overnight security guard at Stark Industries. He meets Ton-E, a shy, somehow familiar barista and they strike up a friendship. But Bucky can't get Antonio out of his mind and goes back to the Triskelion to see if the bartender will pass along a message.

Bucky was a half-hour early for his first day on his new assignment. While the subway had been packed with evening rush hour traffic, most of it was going away from the city, while he was heading right towards downtown. He walked through the doors of Stark Industries HQ East and checked in at the security desk, taking a few minutes to look around while the guard located his badge and called for an escort. 

The lobby was bright, with clean, modern lines; a large portrait of the company’s founder hanging on the wall above the bank of elevators. A newsstand and a 24-hr coffee shop faced each other from the opposite corners. “Mister Barnes?” He turned toward the voice to see a tall, somewhat severe looking woman dressed in a navy suit addressing him. “Maria Hill, head of after-hours security. Let me show you around.” 

She walked Bucky through his routine, pointing out the check-in locations, and stressing the importance of checking the badges of anyone he ran across during his shift. “Corporate espionage is always a concern in the high-tech world. Our security system is one of the best in the business, but people are always the weakest link.” 

His own badge featured a less-than-flattering photo, and his initials - J.B. Barnes, which was apparently the standard at Stark Industries, as his escort’s badge read much the same: M. C. Hill. “You’ll have two ten-minute breaks, as well as a forty minute lunch. Make sure to clock out and then back in. Any questions, Mister Barnes?” 

“No, ma’am. Everything seems quite straightforward.” 

Straightforward... and boring. He was responsible for the first four floors, which were filled with cube farms interspersed with closet-sized offices. He’d been tasked with making sure each and every one of those was secured, and he lost track of how many doorknobs he’d twisted to double-check. There had been several people working late, and Bucky asked each and every one to show him their badge, and he did likewise. 

By the time Bucky’s meal break came around, his arm was aching. The office areas of Stark Industries were kept on the chilly side and a side effect of the accident was impaired circulation in his arm. He grabbed his lunch out of his locker and headed towards the coffeeshop, looking for something warm to hold on to. 

It was empty except for the person behind the counter who was hunched over a notebook, face almost hidden by dark, wavy locks. “Hello?” Bucky called out softly. He had a moment of deja vu as the barista jolted upright. Their slight figure and wide dark eyes (albeit behind thick-rimmed glasses) reminded him momentarily of Antonio. Who, to be honest, had been entirely too much on his mind since the weekend before.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Bucky tapped the badge on his shoulder as he held his other hand out in a gesture of reassurance. “I’m on the security team for the building. New hire, it’s my first night. Thought I’d get some coffee with my lunch.” 

“Huh, well, I suppose that explains it.” The barista’s reply was oddly cryptic, but immediately followed by the standard question: “What can I make for you?” 

“As long as it’s large and hot, I don’t much care.” 

“Yet another coincidence -- I like mine that way, too.” Her... or maybe his... eyes quickly flicked up and down Bucky’s body as the polite smile curled into something a little more flirtatious. “I know just the thing. Any nut allergies or dairy issues?” 

“Nope.” The barista turned back around, hands flying over the equipment, expertly assembling something much more fancy than Bucky had intended to order. 

“I was actually just looking for a plain cup of joe,” Bucky added, working to remember just how much he had in his bank account and whether five or six dollars would tip him over into the negative. 

“Don’t worry, that’s how I’ll ring it up.” With a quick twist of the wrist, they topped the drink off with whipped cream, then spooned chocolate curls over the top before sliding it across the counter “Hazelnut mocha latte with almond milk. A personal favorite.” 

“Thanks -- sounds delicious.” Bucky set his lunch down and held the cup in both hands, savoring the warmth seeping through his skin. “I’m Bucky, by the way.” 

“I wondered what J.B. stood for -- would not have guessed that.” They chuckled a little, then pointed to their nametag, which read ‘Ton-E’, “Not that I have much room to talk.” 

‘Uh, speaking of names, I’m supposed to ask everyone for their badges.” Ton-E’s face shuttered at Bucky’s request, and they bent down to rummage under the counter. 

“Here.” It read “A.E. Stark” and the photo showed Ton-E with short hair and no glasses; bangs in their eyes and a bored look on their face. The badge was edged in gold and Bucky assumed that indicated Ton-E was a contractor or something; he’d ask Ms. Hill tomorrow. 

“Stark, huh?” Bucky asked, “Are you related?” 

“If I were, would I be working here?” Ton-E replied sharply as they pulled the badge back and stuffed it in their pocket. 

“Sorry. You probably get that a lot, don’t you?” Bucky apologized, and Ton-E’s expression softened a little. 

“You have no idea,” they sighed. “Anyways, how’s that drink?” Bucky took a sip. 

“Oh my god,” he moaned, “this is amazing.” He’d expected it to be overly sweet, but it wasn’t; the bite of the strong coffee was balanced out nicely by the almond milk and the chocolate, with the hazelnut essence lingering on his tongue. 

“Glad you like it,” Ton-E replied with a small smile. They chatted a little as Bucky ate his lunch, and Ton-E eventually warmed back up after Bucky’s faux pas about their name. The forty-minute break passed all too quickly, and before Bucky returned to his rounds he asked if Ton-E would be working tomorrow. “Oh, I’ll be around,” was their mysterious reply. 

 

On his next visit, Bucky was disappointed when he saw a slim, strawberry-blonde woman behind the coffeeshop counter. However, as he entered, a familiar voice called out: “Hey.” Sitting at a corner table not visible from the lobby, Ton-E waved hello. 

“Hey.” Bucky felt his pulse quicken, just a little, at the shy smile his new friend gave him. Ton-E was wearing an oversized dark red M.I.T. sweatshirt over grey leggings, with their hair pulled up into a messy bun anchored in place by a couple of mechanical pencils. The same notebook -- more of a small binder, now that Bucky got a better look -- was out on the table, as was a set of colored pencils. 

“You must be the new security guard Ton-E was telling me about,” said the barista. “I’m Virginia Potts, the manager.” She held out her hand for him to shake, but there was something formal and evaluating in her manner. “Here’s my badge.” 

“I’m Bucky -- nice to meet you.” He gave her badge the once-over. No gold outline, but the photo and the name ‘V.E. Potts’ matched. “I hope everything’s going okay...?” He let his voice trail off, worried that Ton-E’s kind gesture -- having rung up the fancy drink as a plain coffee the other night -- had somehow gotten them in trouble. 

“Sure is,” Ton-E broke in, having picked up on Bucky’s concern. “Pepper’s a good egg -- she takes the occasional night shift to give us peons a break. She’s a member of the Nickname Club, too. Hey, Pep, whip ‘im up one of my specials.” 

“Just a regular coffee, please,” Bucky interrupted, “I thought I’d provide dessert today.” He’d spent the afternoon baking his mom’s chocolate chip cookies, with Sam and Steve hovering like vultures. When Bucky explained why he was making them, his friends contented themselves with only devouring half of one batch, teasing him about his new crush. But it wasn’t really a crush, though... was it? 

“A man of multiple talents, color me impressed,” Ton-E commented, tidying away their belongings to make room on the table for the big baggie of cookies Bucky pulled out of his backpack. He held the open bag out to Ton-E, who took one. Biting into the cookie. they made a yummy sound that Bucky found unaccountably adorable. “Okay, you have to give me this recipe.” 

Bucky was on the verge of offering to trade the recipe for Ton-E’s number when Pepper bustled over with their drinks; he’d almost forgotten she was even there. “Here we go -- a regular coffee for our visitor, and a decaf for you, Ton-E instead of your usual high-octane concoction. You’ve reached your limit of sugar and caffeine for the night.” 

“Aw, Pep...” Ton-E pouted, “I thought you loved me.” 

“I do, more so when you’re not bouncing off the walls.” Pepper patted Ton-E on the cheek before sitting down at the table with the two of them. As Bucky ate his lunch, they shared retail war stories; Pepper and Ton-E appeared to be friends as well as co-workers; they were talking about a mutual friend by the name of Natasha when Ton-E glanced at their phone. 

“Uh-oh, you’d better get clocked back in, pal. Don’t wanna get you fired during your first week on the job!” Bucky quickly cleaned up the remains of his meal and was almost out the door when Ton-E caught up with him. “It was great to see you again, Bucky.” They gave his good arm a quick squeeze before heading back to their table. Bucky felt the warmth of that contact for the rest of his shift. 

 

The bouncer at the Triskelion -- a sandy blond in a sleeveless vest -- had given Bucky’s ID a cursory look before waving him in. “No cover charge this early, bud.” To Bucky’s relief, the redheaded bartender (her name momentarily escaped him) was on shift; it hadn’t been a wasted trip after all. He hadn’t been able to get Antonio out of his mind all week; if there was a chance of seeing and talking to them again, he had to take it. 

“Hi. You’re friends with one of the performers, Antonio, right? From the burlesque show last weekend?” Bucky winced at the way his words tumbled out awkwardly, but she nodded briefly in acknowledgement. “Could you give them a message? Tell them that James stopped by to say hi, and I’d really like to see them again. Not just on stage, like maybe to go out for a coffee or something?” 

He pushed a note with his name and number across the bar to her, hoping in the dim lighting, she couldn’t see how hard he surely was blushing. She picked up the note, glanced at it, then at him. “Why do you say ‘them’ when you speak of Antonio?” Her tone was more than a little suspicious and the faint lines between her perfect brows seemed an ominous warning. 

Bucky wanted to sink through the floor; he was obviously messing this all up. Regardless, honesty was supposed to be the best policy. “I’m not sure what Antonio’s preferred pronouns are and misgendering someone is rude, even if it’s not to their face.” 

Making a small “hmph”, as if unexpectedly satisfied by his response, she replied, “I make no promises, you understand.” After tucking the note away, she looked pointedly at Bucky. “But if you hear from Antonio, you will treat my friend kindly, yes?” Her grin, sharp and just a little too wide, was anything but friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hears back from Antonio, who's doing another show the next weekend, and they make plans to see each other. Bucky learns a little more about Ton-E and they start to connect, despite Ton-E breaking the news that they're going to be leaving town for awhile. Bucky goes to see Antonio, who in turn is very glad to see him...

Bucky was riding the train on his way to work Sunday evening when his phone buzzed with a text notification. 

_James? It’s Antonio._

Bucky’s pulse raced as he typed back a quick _Hi_. 

_Nat said you swung by the Trisk - wanted to know when I’d be back?_

_Yes,_ Bucky texted back. _I enjoyed talking with you._

Antonio replied with a blushing smilie, and then a message: _I’ll be there next Sat. Doing another show._

Bucky took a deep breath -- nothing ventured, nothing gained. _Maybe we could go out for coffee after?_

_Won’t it be a bit late for coffee?_ Antonio used the coffee cup emoji, followed by the winking smile. 

_I work third shift. I’m used to it._

_I’m usually up all night too. Let’s see what we can make happen._ The first sentence had another winking smile, but the second sentence gave Bucky pause, as it wasn’t really a yes or a no. 

Bucky struggled for a moment to come up with a response that was equally flirty, but also noncommittal, finally deciding on _Looking forward to the show and whatever comes after._ Antonio sent back a thumbs up emoji, followed by _ttyl_. 

 

Ton-E was back behind the counter that evening, dressed casually in jeans and a band tee over a long-sleeved shirt. They had their notebook out, busy working on something when Bucky came in. Glancing up, they shot him a quick smile. “It’s that time already, huh? So - what’s your pleasure this evening?” 

“How about you surprise me again?” Bucky stifled a yawn; he’d gotten off schedule over the weekend and was paying for it now. 

Ton-E grinned briefly before replying, “I’ll whip you up a triple shot with vanilla syrup. Strong and sweet, just like my favorite customer.” Bucky felt his cheeks warm at the compliment, thankful that Ton-E had turned around to prep the drink. 

Bucky got out his sandwich and took a few bites while he waited for his large cup of caffeinated bliss. Curious as to the contents of Ton-E's ever-growing binder, he asked, “Do you draw, then?” 

Ton-E grabbed the notebook and quickly slid it under the counter. “No, well, not really.” Their dismissive, defensive response prompted Bucky to tread carefully. 

“Didn’t mean to be nosy,” he apologized. “I just asked because it made me think of my pal, Steve. He’s an artist and always carries a notebook around, so he can make a quick sketch whenever he’s inspired. He’s really talented and loves showing people what he’s working on, but I understand if it’s something you’d rather keep to yourself.” 

Ton-E met Bucky’s gaze for a moment, then looked back down to where they’d just tucked the notebook away. “It’s just a silly project I’ve been wasting my time with,” they mumbled. 

“Is it something you enjoy working on?” 

“Well, yeah.”

“Then it’s neither a waste of time nor silly.” Bucky’s response earned him a long, thoughtful look; he struggled not to lose himself in Ton-E’s amber-brown eyes. 

They took a deep breath, then drew the notebook back out. “I’m building a robot. Not a movie-type robot, more like something you’d see in an industrial setting. It’s basically an articulated arm on wheels.” They opened the binder and leafed through the first few pages. The initial drawings were rough, as if sketched in a hurry, then grew more detailed, focusing on specific elements. 

Bucky leaned in to take a closer look, careful not to drop crumbs on the pages. Ton-E had obviously spent hours and hours on developing what looked like both a complex and elegant design. The arm had three articulation points, with a claw on the end, and some extra mounting brackets. There were side views, exploded diagrams and parts lists -- it looked better than some of the professional blueprints his professors had used as examples in Bucky’s classes. 

Ton-E then flipped to pages and pages of coding language. “I’m writing a learning algorithm for it, kind of a web of if/then statements. Eventually, I hope to make it able to respond to simple external commands. I’m going to give it a camera and a microphone so it can process visual and auditory data.” 

Bucky was astounded; he’d realized that Ton-E was smart from their conversations, but this kind of work took some serious brainpower. “You’re doing your coding longhand?” 

Ton-E shrugged and ducked their head a little. “It makes me slow down and pay more attention to what I’m doing. Sometimes my brain overclocks and there’s too much going on all at once. Writing it down helps me stay focused.” 

“That’s a really smart idea. And all this,” Bucky waved his hands over the notebook, “well, it’s amazing. Not that I’m surprised, because you’re pretty amazing, too.” The compliment slipped out unexpectedly, but he meant it. 

Ton-E’s cheeks reddened as they looked away. “No, I’m not.”

A stray lock of hair had come loose from Ton-E’s red and gold headband, and without even thinking about it, Bucky reached out to tuck it behind their ear. “I think you are.” 

Bucky held his breath as Ton-E turned back to him, those gorgeous, expressive eyes holding a mix of caution and longing that must’ve mirrored his own. His fingertips brushed their cheek. It would be so easy to just lean in and... 

The moment was broken as Bucky’s phone buzzed noisily against the counter. Ton-E pulled away as Bucky checked the screen and snorted in disgust. “It’s my ex.” Leave it to Brock to screw him over yet again with his lousy timing. 

“Oh?” Ton-E replied, closing the notebook and setting it aside again. 

“Probably drunk-texting me again. I dumped him after he cheated on me while I was recovering in the hospital.” Bucky was going to leave it at that, but Ton-E’s curious, concerned look encouraged him to go on. "I was in an accident, and messed up my arm pretty bad. Thought I was going to lose it." 

Instead of the expected pity (which Bucky'd had plenty of already), Ton-E's eyes flashed with anger. "So while you were laid up, that jerk went out and got laid?" 

“Oh, he made some shitty excuses," Bucky replied, " ‘A man has needs.’ ‘He didn’t mean anything to me.’ Steve was right -- I never shoulda hooked up with him in the first place.” He couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice. “I thought I’d already blocked his number.” 

“The man was obviously an idiot.” Ton-E said dismissively, laying their hand gently on his arm. “I bet you’re the best thing that ever happened to him. Or will happen, for that matter.” 

Bucky snorted. “What makes you say that?” 

Ton-E raised an eyebrow. “Really? I mean, look at you! You’re funny, you’re kind, you’ve got brains and you have a good heart.” The smile on their face quirked slightly, as their expression turned contemplative. “But you don’t like it when people keep things from you, do you?” 

Bucky knew a loaded question when he saw it; Ton-E had retreated from the counter, leaning back against the wall with their arms crossed over their chest. He would have to be careful with his reply. “Well, yeah, something like what Brock did, that really hurts. But some secrets, they aren’t any of my business.” Ton-E’s posture relaxed just slightly with his reply. “Maybe it’s something that the person is still working to figure out for themselves,” he continued, “And that’s okay. I trust my friends to know what they feel comfortable sharing with me.” 

“You really are something else, Bucky Barnes.” Ton-E’s eyes searched his face for a moment before turning away with a regretful smile. “It just figures.” 

“What’s that?” 

“I gotta head out to California and deal with some family bullshit.” Ton-E spat out the last two words. “I’m flying out Monday. Dunno when I’ll get back here, to the city. To my friends.” 

“Do I count as one of those friends?” Bucky found himself asking. 

“I was kinda hoping you might be more than a friend,” Ton-E’s expectant reply, coupled with another shy smile made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. 

“I was kinda hoping that too.” 

The shy smile brightened as they leaned across the counter to give Bucky a quick, chaste kiss. “You’d better get going, sunshine.” 

 

“Are you going through every single item of clothing you own, Buck?” Steve asked from his perch on the corner of the bed, which was already covered in items Bucky had pulled out of his storage boxes. “Who’re you trying to impress, anyways?” 

“Remember that dancer from the Triskelion?” Bucky replied, feeling his cheeks growing warm. “Well, I went back to the club and asked the bartender to pass along my number. Antonio texted back and said he’ll be performing tonight.” 

Steve gave him a questioning look. “You sure this is such a good idea, pal? He might just be looking for a sugar daddy.” It wasn’t until Steve had used the masculine pronoun that Bucky realized he’d called Antonio ‘he’ as well. It was an unintentional slip, but he’d have to be more aware. 

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not like that. Antonio wouldn’t even let me buy them a drink last time. Besides, you know I don’t have much sugar to spread around.” 

“Speaking of spreading, maybe Antonio’s just out for a ride on your thighs of betrayal,” Sam commented as he walked by the room. “If so, make sure to rubber up first. Dinner’s ready, by the way.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve called out, “Thanks, Sam. The thought of Bucky getting some just ruined my appetite!” 

 

The same bouncer from before was working the door, checking IDs and collecting the cover charge. “Hey. Welcome back,” he said amiably as Bucky handed over the cash. “Show’s gonna start in about twenty minutes.” 

Bucky found a spot up front, and ordered a soda from one of the waitstaff. The first few performers were entertaining enough, but he found himself impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Antonio to take the stage. Finally, Mistress Maria announced the return of The Incredible Antonio. “Unfortunately, this will be his last performance, as our young man is heading west, the bright lights of Hollywood calling him like a moth to the flame. But he’s gonna go out ... with a bang!” 

The opening riff of AC/DC’s “T.N.T” blasted over the sound system as Antonio strutted out on stage. He was wearing a leather jacket over a band tee and worn, tight jeans; his hair short and spiky. While his previous performance had been provocative and somewhat coy, this dance was blatantly sexual -- aggressive and defiant. 

> 'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite  
> T.N.T. and I'll win the fight  
> T.N.T. I'm a power load  
> T.N.T. watch me explode

Midway through his performance, Antonio whipped out a knife and recklessly cut away the legs of the jeans, leaving him in the equivalent of booty shorts. He slashed at the t-shirt as well, removing the sleeves and the bottom half, what was left barely covering his chest. He twirled the knife around a few times before retracting the blade and seductively sliding it into a front pocket. 

The moment the song ended, Antonio made a beeline for Bucky, sliding sideways onto his lap. “Kiss me like you missed me, you sexy beast.” And before Bucky knew it, Antonio’s lush, hot lips were on his. The kiss was fierce and demanding, matching Antonio's stage performance. Bucky couldn’t help but respond in kind, wrapping his arms around their slim, bare waist. 

“God, I wish this place had a VIP room,” Antonio murmured against his lips. “How about we take off, find a cheap motel and drive each other wild all night?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gently declines the offer of a one-night stand, explaining he would like to get to know the real Antonio, who instead bids Bucky a fond goodbye. The next morning, Bucky discovers not only is there a mandatory company-wide meeting, but Ton-E is gone as well. 
> 
> But things aren't quite as depressing as they seem...

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Bucky replied, trying desperately to keep a cool head. Admittedly, he was already falling a little for Antonio, but sex would only complicate things. Besides, Bucky was also attracted to Ton-E, and they seemed to be interested in him as well. 

Antonio ground down against Bucky’s crotch. “Seems to me there’s a good eight inches or so of you that feels otherwise,” they smirked, grabbing Bucky’s hand and placing it high on their thigh. “As you can tell, the feeling is mutual.” The hot hardness under his hand answered the physical gender question pretty clearly. 

“I can’t do a one night stand, Antonio,” Bucky confessed, carefully drawing his hand away. “Not when I already have feelings for you.” 

Antonio’s slow and incredibly distracting gyrations stopped. “You do?” they asked, as if they didn’t quite believe what they’d heard. 

“Yeah, why do you think I asked you out?” 

“When you said you wanted to meet for coffee, I thought you meant, you know, ‘coffee’.” Antonio’s finger quotes and lascivious look made their intent clear, but there was a touch of sadness behind it all that made Bucky wonder -- perhaps Antonio didn’t think there could be anything more between the two of them than a physical encounter. 

“No, I really wanted to go on a date with you, “ Bucky insisted. “Get to know you better. The real you, not just the performer. His reply was gentle and sincere as he could make it, but Antonio still pulled away, getting back on their feet. 

“You really are too good to be true, James. I’m sorry I’ve made such a mess of things. I’d better go.” They pressed their lips briefly to Bucky’s, then pulled away with a sad smile. “Take care of yourself, sunshine.” That endearment echoed in Bucky’s mind, but he was too stunned by Antonio’s abrupt leavetaking to try to figure out why.

 

Bucky was already starting his work week out of sorts; Antonio hadn’t answered any of his texts and he’d just found out that there was a mandatory company-wide 9am meeting. This meant he’d have to hang around for two hours after his shift; no pointing making the long commute home only to turn right around and have to come back. 

He’d been hoping maybe Ton-E would be willing to keep him company while he waited, but when he got to the coffeeshop for his lunch break, Pepper was the only one around. “Hi. Where’s Ton-E?” 

“They didn’t tell you?” She sounded honestly surprised.

“About California? Yeah, but Ton-E said they weren’t leaving til Monday. I was hoping they’d be here so I could say goodbye.” 

“Oh. Well, I guess, maybe, they had something come up.” Pepper didn’t seem the type to get easily flustered, but she was now. “I’m sorry, Bucky. If I’d known, I would have made sure...” 

“It’s okay. Not your fault.” Bucky turned to go; with his stomach roiling in disappointment, coffee didn’t seem like such a good idea at the moment. 

“Wait. Ton-E gave me this to give to you.” She held out a folded piece of paper. Bucky took it, and discovered it was a page from Ton-E’s notebook: a sketch of their Digital Mechanical Entity - DME for short. But Ton-E had added something; the robot was holding a small red heart in its claw. 

Scribbled at the bottom of the page was a note: _Sorry it had to be this way - I hope you’ll understand. Thanks for everything._ ‘Everything’ was underlined, and the words were followed by another heart, and Ton-E’s initials. Bucky swallowed hard, and his vision blurred for a moment. “Do you.... Could I ... get Ton-E’s number or e-mail or something?” he asked, voice gone a bit shaky. 

Pepper didn’t reply right away, instead eyeing him closely for a long moment. “All right. But promise me you’ll hold off til later today to get in touch. Ton-E’s got a rough day ahead of them and they’ll need all the rest they can get. Give me your phone.” 

 

Bucky unlocked his phone and handed it over; she created a new entry in his contacts list and gave it back. “What can I get you?” she asked. 

He shrugged -- nothing sounded good. She made a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, and he ate his lunch almost mechanically before returning to work. Bucky went through the motions for the rest of his shift. After clocking out, he found himself returning to the coffeeshop almost on autopilot. It was much busier than he was used to, a line of office workers nearly out the door. Pepper was still working, but had been joined by a redhead whose back was turned to the counter as they prepped the clamoring customers’ drinks. 

Bucky caught Pepper’s eye and pointed to the corner -- his and Ton-E’s table. She nodded, so he put his knapsack on the table and rested his head on his arms on top of it. He must’ve been more tired than he thought, as he actually dozed off, only coming awake at a somewhat-gentle shake of his shoulder. 

“It’s almost nine o’clock -- you’d better get going to that employee meeting.” There was a surprising note of concern in Pepper’s voice. Maybe he could count her as a friend after all. 

“Thanks!” Bucky scrambled up and headed towards the Stark Industries auditorium. He joined the remaining stragglers getting their badges checked by security personnel. Ms. Hill scanned him in, telling him the room was nearly full, but there might be a few seats up front on the ends of the row. 

Bucky walked quickly down the side aisle, spotting an empty seat right about where his boss had mentioned. He apologized as he squeezed by, shoving his knapsack under the seat and getting settled just as the stage lights came up, and a vaguely patriotic fanfare sounded. 

This was the first time Bucky had seen Howard Stark in person; he looked older than he did on TV, but still had the same commanding presence, walking out on stage to mildly enthusiastic applause. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, stockholders and employees, I’d like to thank you all for coming today. It’s a busy time for all of us here at Stark Industries, with our new product line getting ready for its debut. But I have an important announcement that I’d like to share with you. The Board of Directors has agreed with my decision to bring some new blood, so to speak, into the executive segment of our organization. This individual will be working closely with the head of our west coast Operations, Obadiah Stane, who, unfortunately, was unable to join us here today. However, I am pleased as punch to present to you, the newest Junior Vice President for Stark Industries, my son, Anthony.” 

From his seat in the second row Bucky had a clear and unmistakable view of the young man crossing the stage -- head held high and a serious, determined expression on his face. A face very familiar to Bucky, albeit in two very different contexts. Stunned with the realization that Antonio and Ton-E were the same person (as well as being the heir to Stark Industries), he could hardly breathe. 

A small, petty part of him snarled at the idea of having been played, but it was quickly slapped down. If anything, he’d played himself. Bucky had always claimed that appearances didn’t matter, that he was interested in the person within. While he did care for both Antonio and Ton-E, he’d apparently been so shallow, as to let hair and makeup, clothing and glasses get in the way of seeing the truth that they were one and the same. Bucky could just imagine the disgusted look on Steve’s face when he found out how unobservant he’d really been, and Sam would be disappointed as well.

As for Ton-E, well, they hadn’t actually denied being related to Howard Stark, had they? He could completely understand why they’d want to keep that under wraps. But surely they’d realized that Bucky didn’t know that they and Antonio were the same person, right? Then again, how awkward would it have been to bring it up in casual conversation: “Hey, Bucky, by the way, that dancer at the Triskelion you were flirting with last weekend? That was me.” 

Bucky wanted to slide under his seat from embarrassment, thankful he was just another anonymous employee in the crowd. Ton-E was putting on a good front, giving a little speech about how honored they were to accept the position and their intentions to provide the same stalwart leadership that their father and Mr. Stane had since the company’s inception. But Bucky could see how brittle that mask was, how desperately Ton-E wanted to be anywhere but there, on stage. 

After Ton-E’s speech, Howard Stark came back up to the podium. “We still have a few more minutes, so how about we open up the floor for a little Q & A?” The house lights came up, and several hands rose in the air, including one only a few seats over from where Bucky was sitting. He froze, unsure whether he’d draw attention by trying to hide his face or if he should just try to brazen it out. By the time he’d decided, it was too late -- Ton-E had seen him. 

Their eyes went wide and Bucky could see their chest jerk with a sharp inhale. But the mask dropped right back into place as Howard Stark took the first question, which was whether Anthony had a sufficient business background for the new position. The elder Stark looked closely at the questioner; Bucky hoped for that person’s sake that they weren’t an employee, as they probably wouldn’t be for much longer. 

“Considering that my son graduated summa cum laude from M.I.T four years ago with a double major in electrical engineering and applied physics,” Howard boasted, “I’m sure the content covered in a typical M.B.A. won't be a challenge. He’s got some on-the-job training to do, of course, and that’s why Mr. Stane will be mentoring him. Next question.” Bucky tuned the remainder of the Q&A session out, keeping his eyes on Ton-E as if his gaze could somehow provide support and comfort to his more-than-friend. But Ton-E didn’t look in his direction a single time. 

The audience was dismissed and Bucky made his way to the train station through a grey drizzle. He pulled his phone out, and stared at his screen through three stops before finally scrolling through his contacts. Maybe it was selfish, but he wanted to tell Ton-E that he understood why they’d kept their secret, and he didn’t hold it against them. He had to at least try to salvage the friendship they’d had. 

_Hey._ He thought about adding “Congratulations!”, but decided that might be too easily misconstrued. 

It didn’t take long at all for a reply to come through. _So - now you know. Sorry._

_I’m the one who should apologize_ , Bucky texted back. _For being an oblivious idiot._

_You’re not mad?_

_Only at myself_ , Bucky hastened to reassure them. _Should have known having two fantastic people interested in me at the same time was a bit much to hope for._ He hoped a bit of self-deprecating humor would help alleviate some of the awkwardness. 

_NOT TRUE_ Ton-E wrote back. _You are an amazing guy, and I’m glad to have known you._

Ton-E’s use of past tense worried Bucky. He tried a bit of humor again _You can’t break up with me. We haven’t even gone out on a date yet._

There was a long pause before the three little dots came back up. 

_Do you really mean that?_

_Yes. When does your plane leave?_ Bucky checked the time and tried to figure out how long it would take him to get back to Stark Industries. _I’ll meet you at the coffee shop in, say, a half-hour._

_To tell you the truth, I’m kind of sick of coffee._ Bucky’s heart sank at what seemed a kind, but clear brush-off. 

But then another message popped onto his screen: _I don’t leave for the airport until two. What are your thoughts on ice cream?_ At the end of the text were two ice cream cone emojis, with a heart in between. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things would work out for the two of them after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the original end to the story - but when I reviewed my giftee's list of likes & saw "smut" on the list... well, I decided an epilogue was in order.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed, but Bucky and Ton-E's mostly long-distance relationship is going strong. Bucky's taken a few days of vacation and flown to Los Angeles to spend time with Ton-E, including possibly consummating the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to readers - here's where a bit of smut finally kicks in. If that's not your thing, skip everything between the two dashed lines.

Bucky was overwhelmed even before they reached the hotel. Ton-E had picked him up from the airport in a sporty convertible and then proceeded to give him a whirlwind tour of Los Angeles. They went to Griffith Park and the Observatory and Bucky got his first look at the Hollywood sign. Hollywood itself was the second stop, where they walked by Grauman’s Chinese Theater and posed for pictures with knockoff comic book and cartoon characters. They watched the sun set over the Santa Monica pier from the ferris wheel and here they were, a valet whisking the car away while a bellhop tried politely to commandeer Bucky’s single suitcase. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to Disneyland tomorrow?” Ton-E asked, still bright-eyed and enthusiastic. “I can make a call or two and we’ll get the VIP experience -- front of the line, Club 33, Walt’s apartment, you name it.” 

Bucky grinned softly, shaking his head. “I didn’t come here to see the sights, darlin’. I came to see you.” Their relationship over the past several months had been almost entirely long-distance, maintained via texts, emails, phone calls and video chats. It had been difficult, sure, but Ton-E was worth it. Their brilliant mind and quick wit kept Bucky on his toes, but their kindness and generosity was just as important. 

As for actually spending time together, Ton-E had made a few trips back to New York on SI business, but they’d only been able to steal a few hours together here and there around both of their busy schedules. Ton-E had coaxed Bucky into doing the stereotypical New York romantic date activities, like a carriage ride through Central Park, and kissing on top of the Empire State Building, but he honestly would have been just as happy to snuggle together on the couch and watch movies. 

Ton-E was a very tactile person; Bucky had gotten a hint of that when they first met at the Triskelion. They loved holding hands, and sitting close together, with Ton-E practically purring when Bucky ran a hand through their hair; it had grown out just enough to make soft curls. Ton-E hadn’t shied away from Bucky’s scars, either; not when they had first seen them during a video call nor when the two of them had next gotten together. “They’re part of what makes you the man I adore,” Ton-E had said, and that meant more to Bucky than they could ever know. 

When it came to more physical aspects of their relationship, there had been some steamy phone sex and video chats, along with one very memorable make out session in the back room of the coffee shop which resulted in mutual hand jobs. But between Bucky still living with Steve and Sam and Ton-E having to play the dutiful son and heir to the company role -- which meant business dinners and other public appearances that ran late into the night whenever visiting New York -- they hadn’t yet slept together in either sense of the word. 

Now that Bucky had earned enough vacation to make a long weekend with Ton-E possible, they both were looking forward to finally getting physically intimate. At least Bucky thought so. The two of them had talked about it, both during the sexy phone calls as well as part of normal conversations and Bucky had planned accordingly when he packed. But as they walked into the suite with its single king-size bed, Ton-E seemed suddenly on edge. 

Bucky stretched and yawned theatrically. “Sweetheart, I am beat. The three hour time difference is doing a number on me. Mind if I grab a quick shower before heading to bed?” He figured this left an opening for Ton-E to make a move without making an issue of it. 

“Not at all, go right ahead. I didn’t even think about the timezone thing.” Bucky pulled his toiletries bag out of his suitcase and headed into the bathroom. The shower was amazing, although it took a good bit of scrutinizing to figure out exactly what knobs and which levers did what. The rainforest shower head mounted in the ceiling was wonderfully soothing, while the wall-mounted one had adjustable settings. He turned the latter to the massage option and practically melted into a puddle. 

There was a knock on the door. “Mind if I come in?” 

“Might as well. I may be spending the entire weekend in this shower.” Bucky was on the verge of asking Ton-E if they wanted to join him, but from the cautious tone of their question, he decided not to push it. 

“That good, huh?” Ton-E then started listing off ideas of things to do while Bucky was visiting. The La Brea Tar Pits and the California Science Center sounded interesting, but he was still worried that Ton-E thought they had to entertain him instead of just spending time together. 

Or maybe they’d had second thoughts about taking their relationship to the next physical level. With that in mind, Bucky turned the water off, reached an arm out to grab a towel and dried off, wrapping it around his waist before opening the translucent shower door. Modesty was perhaps the best policy at the moment. 

Ton-E was leaning against the sink, wearing a cream-colored camisole with lace around the neckline and matching panties. “Is this... okay?” they asked.

Bucky smiled. “It looks great on you, darlin'.” Ton-E had asked Bucky more than once if he was bothered by the way they dressed, and he’d always replied that he liked they way they looked no matter what clothes they had on. And it was true: Ton-E was handsome as hell in a tailored suit, and cute as a button in a tunic-style top and leggings. He hadn’t yet seen Ton-E in a dress, but imagined they would wear it stunningly. 

“You don’t mind if I wear this to bed?” 

“Of course not. Wear whatever you’re comfortable in, whatever feels right. Well, a wool overcoat and galoshes might be a bit much.” 

“So much for that kink,” Ton-E flashed a sly grin, but had crossed their arms over their chest; Bucky was a little frustrated by the conflicting signals, but could roll with them. “How about you?" they asked, giving Bucky a once-over. 

“I’ve got a t-shirt and shorts in my bag.” Bucky hadn’t planned on sleeping in the raw, at least not this first night. Depending on how the rest of the weekend went, maybe that would change. They both finished getting ready, and the slight sense of awkwardness continued as the got under the covers and turned off the light. Bucky hadn’t realized just how large a king-size bed was; Ton-E seemed almost as far away as ever. 

“I can go sleep on the couch, if you’d rather...” Ton-E’s voice was small in the dark. 

“What? Sweetheart, no...” Bucky scooted over and slid his arm under Ton-E’s pillow. “I just feel like you've been sendin’ some mixed messages.” He stroked their arm. “I know we talked a lot about what we’d do when we finally got some time alone, and yeah, I've been lookin’ forward to it. But I’m not gonna pressure you into doing anything.” 

He heard a small huff of frustration before Ton-E replied, “You really are too good for this earth. C’mere and kiss me already.” 

\----------------------------------------

Bucky thought he knew how well Ton-E kissed, but he’d been mistaken, and wonderfully so. Their talented lips and tongue alternated between roughly plundering and lightly teasing, with Bucky doing his best simply to keep up. He tangled one hand in Ton-E’s hair while stroking up and down their back with the other. Ton-E wrapped one leg around his hips, pulling the two of them thrillingly close together; there was no disguising how aroused they both were getting. 

“How do you want me, handsome?” Ton-E breathed into his ear. “On all fours? Knees up around my ears? Spoon style? Just say the word.” 

“Wanna taste you first, darlin’. Swallow you down til it ‘bout chokes me.” Bucky had told Ton-E during a phone sex session how much he enjoyed both giving and receiving blow jobs, and Ton-E had said much the same. Besides, he felt more comfortable with their next step of intimacy being oral sex instead of full penetration. 

“I’d be a fool to say no to that,” Ton-E murmured. “But I intend to repay the favor, one way or another.” They grabbed a handful of Bucky’s ass and pushed one leg between his. 

Bucky in turn, nipped at Ton-E’s jaw and throat as he slid his hand down to caress their hip, then palmed their crotch. Their soft, throaty moan in response was all the encouragement he needed. He slid down the bed to position himself between Ton-E’s legs, kissing up one thigh before mouthing them through the thin cotton. Ton-E thrust up and gasped for more. 

“Gotta get these pretty things out of the way, first. Lift those sexy hips up for me.” He slid the panties down just enough to free Ton-E’s cock. It was already rock hard and leaking slightly, and Bucky couldn’t wait a second longer. He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently as he cupped their balls in his hand. 

“Yes, oh gods, yes. More, please!” Ton-E moaned, grasping the bedsheets tightly. Bucky was more than happy to oblige, sliding further down their cock until it nudged the back of his throat. He bobbed up and down in a slow, sensuous rhythm, balancing on his elbows with hands braced on Ton-E’s hips. Their hand stole to the back of his head, carding through his hair. 

“I’m getting close -- where should I...” Ton-E’s voice was strained and urgent. 

“Said I wanna taste ya, sugar. Show me how sweet you are.” Bucky dove deep, pressing Ton-E’s cock firmly against the roof of his mouth for extra friction, and that was all it took. With a high whine, Ton-E came, spilling down Bucky’s throat. Gasping for breath, they shuddered through the aftershocks, and Bucky scooted back up to take his beloved in his arms. 

“Was it good, darlin’?” Bucky asked. They nodded, burying their head into the crook of Bucky’s neck; their heavy breathing and trembling subsided as their body relaxed. Bucky expected them to fall asleep, but instead Ton-E’s hand traced down his side to fondle his achingly hard cock. 

“Said I wouldn’t leave you hangin’,” Ton-E purred, twisting around to press their ass against him. “Want you to have your wicked way with me. Feel you deep inside, filling me up.” Ton-E knew just what to say to get Bucky’s engine revving. He growled slightly in reply, leaning forward to catch Ton-E’s lips in his. 

After a few long minutes of passionate kissing, stroking and grinding, Bucky broke away just long enough to rummage in his bag for the supplies he’d brought. He left the desk lamp on; he wanted to see everything. Ton-E flinched slightly as he brushed his lubed-up fingers against their entrance, but their groan of pleasure and a murmured “yes” reassured him. 

Bucky took his time, working slowly to get Ton-E loose and ready. They yielded so sweetly to his touch; combined with the lovely sounds they were making, Bucky was nearly mad with desire. He’d imagined what this would be like, to have his lover right here, so eager and willing. He wanted desperately to make this good for Ton-E, to give them the pleasure they deserved.

“Let’s get you up on top, darlin’,” Bucky rumbled. “Want to watch you ride me. Ready to climb aboard?” Ton-E gracefully rose to their knees as Bucky lay back. He rolled the condom on, then held himself steady as they straddled him. He shifted his hands to their hips, offering support as they controlled their descent, panting softly. 

Bucky watched their face carefully for any sign of distress or discomfort; but only saw desire and bliss. It took every ounce of will he had to not thrust up into Ton-E’s hot, tight body. “You’re taking me so good, baby,” he murmured. “Almost there.” Ton-E’s legs were shaking as they slid the last inch down to bottom out and Bucky let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

He reached up to stroke Ton-E’s cheek, and they pressed a kiss to his palm. Then, with a wicked smile, they rolled their hips. “Show me whatcha got, hot stuff,” they teased. Bucky started with a slow, gentle movement, increasing the tempo as Ton-E started rocking back and forth. They threw their head back, showing off the elegant column of their throat. “More, yes, please, more!” they begged, and Bucky thrust harder and faster, pulling his knees up to get better leverage. 

The change in angle made Ton-E cry out in pleasure as they leaned forward, catching themselves on their hands. Bucky, needing to feel even more of Ton-E’s body against his, ran his hands up their back to pull them closer to him. He could feel his own impending orgasm building as Ton-E’s cock, now hard again, slipped slickly between them.

“Give it to me, Romeo. Fuck me good and hard.” That last bit of dirty talk, combined with Ton-E reaching between them to grab their cock and start jerking off, did him in. With a loud groan, a wave of pleasure washed over him, taking his breath away. Ton-E kept moving, clearly on the edge themselves; the flex and pull prolonged his own orgasm beyond anything he could remember. Hot wetness spilled between their bodies as Ton-E came again, with a moan and a near-sob. 

 

\-------------------

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Bucky murmured, wrapping his arms around his one and only. “Love you so much.” 

Ton-E’s eyes were wide and warm, shining with affection. “Love you, too.” 

Bucky stretched out an arm to grab the towel he’d left on the nightstand. Once they got cleaned up, Ton-E spooned back against him with a happy sigh. “G’night, sunshine,” they mumbled sleepily. Bucky pressed a kiss against the top of their head. 

“Good night, dearest.”


End file.
